Project:RAGNAROK
by Spartan 76
Summary: Characters name: 076, despite what it says in the story.Project: RAGNAROK, read to find out what it is.
1. Chapter 1:great visit

I own nothing in this story.at all.I'm poor.have mercy on my poor soul.Bungie owns everything in the story.

**_087_**

What 087 was seeing was a large grotesque creature,unsure of what it was,he tried to stand up,only to find that his hands were cuffed,by, energy rings of some sort.He yanked three times,only to feel large amounts of pain shoot up and down his arm.

The creature stared at him and attached something to his back.

He remembered that he had been on a mission,on a Covenant ship,and then a plasma grenade exploded,and then he was here.

The thing on his back latched on to him,it's long legs streching all the way around his body until they reached his chest,and then it created some sort of screen on his face,a visor of some sort.He tried to yank it off of him,but he wasn't strong enough,perhaps if he had his armor,but he didn't have it,nor did he know where it was.It began to inject something into the back of his neck,a bright blue fluid,he became drowsy, and then in a few minutes was in a deep sleep.

He awoke a few hours later,wondering what had happened.He noticed the visor was still there,on his face connected to the thing on his back.He was then brought to another room by the same creature.

let me know what you think and if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2:see ya later

**_Project:Ragnarok_**

Ok, I'll try to make the chapters longer, if I can figure out how to add this chapter, thank you for the advice. But still, I write the things that randomly pop into my head, thus I am not good at this. But oh well. Too bad because you have to read it. HAHAHAHAHA! Ah, yes, I also run out of ideas very quickly so_ HELP!_ I need ideas to continue. I am using the ship design from the Truth an Reconciliation from Halo1.Did I mention I have no clue where or when this takes place, the reviews choose.

Ok, let us continue.

He saw the numerous grunts and jackals walking by the door. He wondered why there were no elites, but decided it was to his advantage that there were none.

So, he waited and waited and waited until for some reason unbeknownst to him, the door opened and a grunt walked in holding a tray of food. His visor from the thing on his back began to show him information on the grunt. He wondered why this device was given to him, but decided not to worry about it.

The grunt slipped some food in, but not without his allies watching him to make sure nothing happened to him, but nonetheless, the Spartan grabbed the grunt, turned him around and grabbed the grunt's plasma pistol. He charged it up to a full charge and let the burst take out a nearby jackal's shield. He then snapped the grunt's neck and kicked the jackal in the side of the face, instantly killing them both.

He grabbed the jackal's plasma rifle and aimed at another grunt, fired and killed him, the other jackals in the room took notice of their comrades deaths and took cover behind their shields, which were nothing the Spartan couldn't handle and were quickly dispatched.

He picked up another plasma rifle from a dead jackal and chose to use them both (sorry if I use the word to, to much, but the other version of it seems the same, I know they're different but whatever) and left the detention center (for lack of a better word) and headed for the hallways.

He turned, looked around, making sure there were no hostiles nearby and continued, wary of the number of enemies on board the ship. He continued on down the hall until he saw some minor ranked elites (the blue ones) and hid around the corner next to a locked door and waited until they passed. He tread lightly, being careful not to alert the ship's crew.

He continued on, hiding from and silently strangling any enemies that he came across. This continued for about another fifteen minutes until he saw two banshees, he jumped down a floor, then jumped down to the next floor, now killing his enemies with weapons fire instead of a combo of physical strength and stealth. He killed major elites guarding them (the red ones are majors) and hopped into one and took off out of the side of the Covenant carrier.

There, this chapter was longer. Am I any better at this? Remember, the reviews choose.


	3. chapter 3: The Fight

**_Project:Ragnarok_**

Okay, folks, I'm fresh out of ideas, so I'll be random. More random than before anyway.

Please let me know in the reviews.

So, he stole the banshee and kept on flying until he saw the Pillar of Autumn. He also saw the Chief running up to a Longsword jet fighter. 076 gunned the engine and flew even faster toward the towards the small craft, gunning and fuel-rod-cannoning Flood as he sped quickly toward the fighter. He neared it and jumped out at such an angle that the banshee crashed into the Flood chasing the Chief, and he,076 managed to crash into the floor of the ship right before the bay door closed, sealing it's inhabitants inside the fighter.

And thus, everything went along as the Chief planned, except for the young Spartan nearly colliding with him.

Cortana appeared on a pedestal next to the pilot and co-pilot seats, "I never knew that there was another Spartan on board the Pillar of Autumn!"

"Well actually I was captured by the Covenant while on a mission in their ship." 076 replied calmly. "What about you?"

Cortana quickly explained the Chief's situation.

"Oh" said 076 sadly, while actually feeling no emotion.

076 was notorious among the UNSC for being emotionless and effective, feeling neither love nor hate. Though still slaughtering his foes.

Later that night he was dreaming of an older battle.

_He fired shots from his M6D, each bullet hitting his target's head, the resulting blast from when the bullets detonated covered the walls with brain and soaked 076 in spinal fluid._

_He kept walking down the empty hall and into a wall of darkness, here he felt at home, as if he was to live in darkness, unbeknownst to him, the darkness was symbolic. He could not find his way out of the darkness, also symbolic, but symbolic of how emotionless he was, lost in himself, unable to find his way to humanity, he felt a door but it was locked, locked from his side of the room, you guessed it, symbolic, of how he separated himself from everyone else._

He then woke up, wondering what happened, he realized it was a dream, for there was also another entity in that darkness, someone he had _loved, _he thought it impossible and decided to forget about it, and forget he did, about all that he had left behind in his life, friends, family, emotion. But he was glad, for now he had nothing to lose, unlike the Chief who still had friends and emotion, albeit there was very little emotion left.

He had decided to walk a life of loneliness and pain, choosing to destroy his problems rather than figure them out or run from them. Not all of his problems were Covenant, in fact most of them were problems within his soul, choosing to drown his inner self's cries for help with weapons fire and screams of pain.

He remembered one day a group of 7 ODST's attacked him much in the same manner the Chief had been attacked by the ODST's, in a group, but they still all lost their lives that day, save one who had recovered in the hospital.

087 walked into the gym to use the track, the ODST's were there as well, but they wanted the track to themselves, so, not wanting to fight 076 decided to go do pull ups, he was not scared of the soldiers by any means, but he didn't want to fight them. But one who hated the Spartans, decided to get his squad mates to help him fight the Spartan, and fight they did, until 076 was the last man standing. The first helljumper tried to tackle him, but 076 punched him in the face, not as hard as possible but still quite a blow, the next one jumped at him as well, meeting the same fate as well, #3 jumped on his back but his punishment was much more severe, he was thrown over 076's back and slammed into the ground, 076 then grabbed #s 1 and 2 by their arm, that is one arm each, and were smashed into #3 with enough force to kill #s 1 and 2, #s 4 and 5 simultaneously jumped at him, but 076 ducked and came up and slammed his shoulders into there stomachs, causing them to cough up blood and stomach acid, but he was not finished yet, while they were vomiting in the air 076 put a hand on 4 and 5's neck's (hand on each neck) and slammed them into the floor hard enough to kill them, he took their barely living bodies and broke them literally in half, spraying blood and spinal fluid at all those in a 5 foot radius. 5 and 6 each took up a weight to hit him with, 076 let them hit him, only to show them that he was omnipotent compared to them. He took their weights and slammed one into 6's head, causing him to flip over, and to bleed profusely, 7 took off toward the door, but 076 threw the weight disc itself, and hit him in the back of the head and it stuck there. He picked up #3 and carried him to the hospital, or rather the ship's med lab.

What horrific scene would come next in his life? Only time could tell.


	4. Chapter 4:again with the battle

**_Project:Ragnarok_**

Ok, if anyone wants to add in a character from a different game, I'm all ears. I'm also using random thoughts for a story. Which is odd, wait no it isn't..

When I wrote the fight scene in the last chapter I had two things on my mind, detail and that song that famous guy wrote about fighting, I think his name is Ludacris, therefore that fight scene was born. Now onward.

_Go forth my warriors, and fear not pain nor death._

-Spec Ops commander.

* * *

The memory flashed by, then he snapped back to reality.

076 used the blue vial from the strange visor connected to that thing on his back to make himself sleep. The second the liquid hit his blood stream he was asleep, he just collapsed on the floor.

Masterchief turned around and saw that 076 had passed out on the floor.

"Cortana, What happened to him?" the Chief questioned Cortana.

"Umm…I'm detecting large amounts of some unknown liquid in his system, apparently it's increasing his strength very slowly. It will stop working when he wakes up, and when that happens he will be strong enough to squeeze his helmet until it breaks. "Hmm, I wonder where he acquired that stuff."

"When he wakes up I'll be sure to ask him. How long will he be asleep?" replied the Chief.

"Oh, for a couple of days, three at most. I suggest you don't wake him up. He seems different than when we last saw him.'

"What do you mean?"

"Well, last time we saw him was when you were fifteen, he was kinder, not as cold, emotionally I mean. From the last reports on him he was killing the Covenant by the hundreds.

The last time we were in contact with him, he could barely concentrate on one target, let alone fighting eight Covies at the same time. "Here, I found this video feed in a Covenant ship, Strength and Pain I think was it's name"

The Chief saw an armored Spartan fighting eight elites, hand-to-hand, well, the Spartan was unarmed, the elites on the other hand had energy swords, but nonetheless, the elites were defeated in less than five minutes, and here's how it went.

076 saw the elite's appear out of nowhere, they were white, Ultras, Spec Ops commanders, but they were still no match for him.

The first leaped and swung its sword trying to decapitate him, 076 ducked and moved to the side some, stood, grabbed the elites arm, and twisted it so that the elite had to turn, putting his back toward the Spartan, who pushed his arm up, breaking it. He put his other arm on the elites throat, and squeezed. The elite had been suffocated. 076 pushed him off of the side of the second floor, and fired three shots into the elites head with his M6D killing the creature.

One down, seven to go.

The next two dived, the first thought that popped 076's head was that this was classic. So he jumped out of the way, thinking that they would kill each other, he saw that one had swung high and the other swung low, they didn't kill each other as he had hoped, so he hatched a plan, well, it was spontaneous, but still, it was a plan, he attacked another elite, punching him in the chest, sending him flying off of the edge of the floor as well, landing near the other elite had killed. Apparently the other hostiles weren't pleased, seeing as how they attacked at nearly the same time, keeping him on his toes.

He ducked, jumped, rolled and fought until he was able to get a hit on an elite, he slapped it across the face, yes, he _slapped him_, leaving a large purple mark on its face. This also caused him to stumble around teetering on the edge of the floor, so 076 pushed the dazed and confused elite off the edge.

Three down, five to go.

Well, 076 was tired of this game, so he finished it quickly, punching an elite across the face, grabbing the arm with the sword on it, and thrust into another elite, took the one he had stabbed, and ripped off his arm, and threw the elite he had used to stab the other with off of the edge, landing near his fallen brethren.

5 down, three to go.

He took the sword, charged at another elite, the elite did the same, but 076 jumped into front-flip, grabbed the elite's head and threw him out of the docking bay door, the elite was most definitely not living, because a fall out of that ship was a fairly large drop.

2 left.

076 turned and threw the sword at the first elite that he saw when he turned around, he jumped at the last elite and jumped over him, twisting his head and snapping his neck.

It was done.

The Chief stood, shocked at what he saw. "Cortana, are you sure that this was him?"

"Yes I'm sure." replied Cortana. "Perhaps we'll get to see him in action."

"We already did, didn't you see him nearly crash into me when we got in here?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that."

"What about his visor, it isn't normal."

"Well, I'm not sure about that."

"I'm going to sleep, let me know if anything interesting comes up."

And with that, the Chief sat down in the pilot's seat, leaned back and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5:So It Begins

**_Project:Ragnarok_**

_Some kings love horses_

_Some kings love cattle_

_Some kings love leading their troops into battle_

_- Larry the cucumber - Big Ideas productions owns Larry the cucumber. _

So, here goes. Bungie owns everything in this story except 076,Iown him

And Big Ideas owns Larry.

076woke up two days later with a massive headache, probably because of the blue liquid he injected himself with.

He did not where he was, however he did know that he was near Earth, he knew this because he could see the planet through his window.

Wait, window! Was he in a hotel room? No it wasn't a hotel, because most hotels didn't have military personnel running around everywhere, as he could see when one of them burst into his room. He ran up to him and said, "You're needed on the bridge sir."

"Where am I and who wants to see me?" he barked.

"On board Cairo Station sir. The Admiral would like to see you."

Although 076was fairly young at 32 years old, he was still an imposing figure, partly because he was a Spartan, at seven and a half feet tall and two-hundred thirty lbs. But he wasn't fat, in fact there was no fat on him, just a large amount of muscle, but he was still very fast. And he used that speed to his advantage, running at thirty-four mph. He could outrun pretty much everybody.

So he went to the bridge.

When he got there he saw the Admiral awarding medals to those who earned them, and the Master chief standing there waiting for his orders. Among those who received medals were Sergeant Johnson and Miranda Keyes.

The Admiral announced the fact that they were under attack and that the Chief was to defend the station.

076walked down the stairs toward the Admiral and saluted.

The Admiral recognized him and said, "076,I want you to help the Master chief defend this station."

"Yes sir. Sir, where is the armory?"

"The weapons are on racks that extend out of the walls"

"Thank you sir."

So off he went, he took up arms against the Covies, namely the battle rifle. And there they were, walking through a blasted open bulkhead, fat ugly grunts and tall split-lip elites.

They didn't last long, even though 076didn't have his armor, the Covies didn't stand a chance, especially the grunts, seeing your friends being shot in the head as soon as they walk through a door isn't the greatest thing to boost your morale. Especially for a grunt.

Out of nowhere, to his right actually, a plasma bolt hit him in the side, it hurt, just not enough to make him say ow or something like that.

So he turned and saw three elites on the second floor begin firing there plasma rifles at him, so he pulled out a new trick, he did the matrix, (Wachowski brothers own the Matrix) dodging all of the plasma bolts and finished by doing a back flip and pushing off a wall and landing into roll, he stood, leaped to his left and fired four times, killing one elite, he ran up to the wall, ran _up_ the wall and grabbed one of the two surviving elites by his head and slammed him onto the floor and stomped on his chest killing him, he took the elites plasma rifle and fired at the last elite, who was shocked by what he just saw, so he was an easy kill, the once white room was now stained purple, red and blue..

He continued on down a hall and some stairs until he reached a large room where he saw the Chief fighting a large amount of Covenant. So he decided to help, mainly by manning the fifty-caliber machine gun in the window, so he did. And any Covies who didn't find cover met a swift and painful death.

The MC finished off the rest of the Covenant in the room.

Wow three pages.

076 is now in Old Mombasa.

* * *

076looked at his troops, they were some hell jumpers and some normal marines.

076turned tohistroopsandsaid, "Ok I will give you all positions, I want you to stay thereuntilyou absolutely must leave, or until I say to move. Do you get me!"

"We get you sir!"

"Good"

076pointed to one ODST who had a sniper rifle and then pointed to large building.

He pointed to a marine and then he pointed to an ally.

He gave thesoldierhis orders, "Marine I want you to bombard the Covie bastards until you run out of grenades."

"Yes, sir"

And 076orderedthe troops to their positions until he was the only one in the street.

* * *

And that ends the fifth chapter, sorry it took so long, I have no more inspiration! Help me!

Thank you for ideas, please keep them coming.


	6. Chapter 6: short

**_087_**

_Silence fills the empty grave now that I am gone_

_But my mind is not at rest for questions linger on_

_- Gravemind_

Well, where did I leave off. Ah, yes. So he was the last soldier still in the street.

_

* * *

_

_It was time to activate one of their greatestmachines._

The visor turned on, the blue watery substance in the vial began to glow bright green. It then injected into his neck, suddenly armor appeared on him, plasma blades came out of the sides of his wrists, and miniature fuel rod cannons appeared on his top of his hands,well you wouldn't know it was there unless you looked very closely, and there were small holes in the armor in the center of his palms, well I'll get to that later, but the suit was unlike the MarkV armor, thevisor had two pointed bars coming out the back. And his knees and elbows had single blade plasma swords sticking out of them, and his gloves became sharp claws. Wires embedded in a rubber-like substance ran up and down his body, although he could not see through his armor that was constantly shifting colors.

The only parts of him you could see were his eyes, one black like the void of space, the othershaped like an asterisk, burning with rage and hate. And his mouth.

The Covies came pouring in through the streets, the ODST's were nearly overwhelmed, but not 087 no, he was having the time of his life.

He fired the fuel rod cannons at the many Covies that attacked him. ( from now on I'll call the fuel rod cannons FRC's)

Then he fired the palm mounted cannons, little red lasers that pierced everything they came in contact with, quickly causing many grunt's methane tanks to explode and wearing the enemy down more.

Then something unexpected happened (as if any of this _was_ expected) energy claws appeared on his fingers. He dived at an elite, slashed, turned, and saw the elite fall into five pieces, he decided to use a combination of these new weapons.

When he was done, he wassuddenly teleported to somewhere he recognized.

* * *

HAHAHA! Cliffhanger, perfect for this short chapter.

sorry it was so short, but its for the story. Please review!


End file.
